


Marco

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: But Marco would make comments about Colton’s big stick. And Marco would ask Colton to show him the best lunch spots in The Lou. And Marco would look over him with that charming smile and Colton would feel a little breathless.
Relationships: Colton Parayko/Marco Scandella
Kudos: 18





	Marco

Colton was frustrated. He was trying not to be. It was a hard time for the whole team. But JayBo was his D-Partner, had been for the better part of his career since he got moved up to Shut Down and it was really fucking hard to be a shut down pair when he didn’t fucking know where his partner would be. And he couldn’t even be frustrated with his D-Partner (whoever it was for that game since it kept changing) because it wasn’t their fault that he didn’t need eyes on JayBo to know where the older man was on the ice. He just knew - like O’Ry knew how to find Pear and how Schwartzy always knew how to find Schenner or Vladi and how Robby knew how to find fucking anyone because he was magic (that was the only explaination for how he completed some of those passes).

And he knew Petro knew he was frustrated in how he kept giving him these looks and going out of his way to tell Colton that the losses weren’t his fault - they were all a bit of a mess, win together, lose together, silently freak out together (it was the unofficial team motto). But Colton didn’t want to talk to him about it because he didn’t want Petro to misunderstand. And he knew he wouldn’t. When Vladi went out, it took Jaden and Brayden a while to find a third person on their line that they had that kind of chemistry with - and they couldn’t find that level of chemistry with anyone because the chemistry the three of them had was unreal.

And then Marco arrived. And there is no time to practice. Like, they barely get a skate in. And all they really have time to do is review style and plays and positions. And Colton thinks he talked more that day than he ever has before, especially since Chief told him that he was going to be jumping on the pair with Colton, right after he told the team about the addition. And Petro is looking at him all proud and Colton doesn’t know why. It’s not like he hasn’t been responsible before (granted Petro has been witness to many many bad decisions and irresponsible moments but they both blamed Eddy for those because he was the best bad influence Colton had ever met).

And then they step onto the ice and everything clicks perfectly into place and Colton feels centered in a way he hadn’t since JayBo…

They pull out the win and another and another and he doesn’t know what it is about Marco but whatever it is, it’s a Godsend. And then Colton is spending most of his free time with Marco and he doesn’t know when that happened but he likes it. He’s easy to get along with, eager to be in St. Louis and get to know the guys. He already knows a couple of them, he’s crashing with Schenner until he gets his own place sorted out. He played for a long time in Minnesota so he’s familiar with most of the guys on the team, knows a couple of them from off-season. He fits into the locker room seamlessly.

And, yes, Colton had developed a crush. For sure. The problem was….he didn’t know if Marco felt the same. Because there was flirting, and then there was FLIRTING. Eddy flirted with Colton all the time. Colton knew what that looked like. But what Marco did was slightly more than what Eddy did. And Colton just can’t tell if it’s for real or not?? Because everyone on the team flirts him (except Robby, because Robby is an angel) because they enjoy making him blush.

But Marco would make comments about Colton’s big stick. And Marco would ask Colton to show him the best lunch spots in The Lou. And Marco would look over him with that charming smile and Colton would feel a little breathless. And he knew Petro noticed because Petro saw everything - he may not act on everything, but he saw everything.

So Colton started the habit of avoiding Petro after a Marco Moment - Borts’ name for the times Colton was left blushing and trying to respond without stammering.

+

“I have a problem,” Colton blurted out as soon as Eddy answered the phone.

“Aw, Big Guy has a crush?” and Colton could hear the infuriating grin that was definitely spread across Eddy’s face.

“Borts told you?” Colton definitely didn’t whine.

“Nah, Schwartzy.” Eddy laughed.

And Colton didn’t know why Jaden was telling Joel about this when he had his own issues to figure out.

“Can you put the amusement away for, like, twenty minutes? If I don’t get this fixed soon, Petro is gonna become Concerned Dad and I might die if I have to talk to him about this.” Colton was not above pleading.

“You don’t wanna tell Petro about how you want Marco Scandella to hold you down and fuck your brains out?” Joel quipped, laughing brightly at Colton’s whine.

“I hate you,” Colton grumbled, “Don’t know why I called you.”

“Look,” Joel sighed, shifting into Serious Mode, “do you like the guy?”

“Yeah,” Colton breathed, “he’s… we work well together.”

“I know you like his hockey,” Joel was definitely rolling his eyes, “but do you like HIM?”

“You know I do,” Colton replied, “I mean, I’ve never met anyone like him before. He’s charming and he’s funny and he’s…. He understands me like only you do.”

“Go for it, Colt,” Joel’s voice was soft and fond. Because he knew exactly what Colton was talking about. He understood Colton on a different level than anyone else. Which meant that when Colton got down on himself, Joel was the only one who could get through to him and make him feel better, who always knew what he needed.

“But -”

“But nothing!” Joel cut him off, “Not only have I been told - in detail - by several of our te-friends about how ridiculously obvious he is, but I have also seen the clips and how he talks about you. So put on your tightest clothes and go to his hotel room, Colt, and get yourself some.”

“Why do I call you?” 

“Because you love me and I’m your best friend.”

“Mmm, debatable.”

“Love you, too, bud!” Joel laughed, “I want all the filthy details!”

Colton rolled his eyes and hung up. Still…. He didn’t bring anything special on the roadie. Which he was kind of regretting in the moment. He was in the middle of trying to remember which pair of jeans he brought were his skinniest when there was a knock on his door. 

He was tempted to ignore it - he knew he was days (if not hours) from a Concerned Dad talk with either Petro or Steener, or a Get-Your-Act-Together-I’m-So-Not-Team-Mom-But-I-Will-Start-Acting-Like-It-So-Help-Me-God-Colton talk from Schwartzy and Colton wanted to avoid all of that, but figured the talk would be worse if he ignored it.

“Hey,” Marco grinned at him when Colton opened the door, leaning against the doorframe.

“Hi,” Colton replied, trying not to sound like his brain was frozen.

“I was thinking about ordering dessert, wanna join me? Figured I’d get less of a junk food lecture from O’Ry if I split it.”

“I’m sure we could distract him by ratting out Schenner if necessary,” Colton grinned, following Marco down to his room, “He’s the worst about desserts. He would get so much more shit for it if Schwartzy didn’t cover for him.”

“Schwartzy covers for him?”

“Oh, yeah. Schenner repays him in Skittles.” Colton grinned, “Apparently, it has to do with when they were kids. I didn’t ask for the full story.”

Marco just laughed in response before opening his room and holding the door open for Colton.

It took five minutes for them to settle on Chocolate Cake and Marco turned on the tv, laughing when Colton had him stop on one of the Storm Chaser shows.

When the cake arrived, they made themselves comfortable against the headboard of the bed, Marco holding the cake out to Colton first.

After the cake was demolished, Marco turned to look at Colton, who had a smear of frosting on his cheek somehow. And then Marco reached out and swiped it off with his thumb and Colton blushed lightly and vowed never to tell Eddy about that.

In a moment of uncharacteristic forwardness, Colton gently brought Marco’s thumb to his mouth and licked the frosting off.

Colton went pink and Marco’s grin grew as the blonde mumbled, “Sorry…I… I like frosting…”

“Yeah?” Marco breathed out, raising an eyebrow.

Marco moved his hand to the back of Colton’s head and leaned in, muttering, “Stop me if I’m reading this wrong.”

“You’re not,” Colton whispered, closing the distance between them.

The kiss was tentative at first, both giving the other the chance to back away. But then Colton whined and Marco pressed his lips against Colton’s harder and Colton moved so that he was straddling Marco.

When they broke apart, both breathing heavily, Colton rested his forehead against Marco’s and huffed out a laugh after a minute.

“What?” Marco asked, eyes sparkling as he looked at the blonde.

“Just… I’ve been avoiding one brand of Concerned Dad talk from Petro and I think I’m going to get a different one.” Colton grinned.

“Yeah?” Marco raised an eyebrow.

“Unless Petro AND Steener decide to pass it off to Schwartzy, which I can’t decide would be the better or worse option. You haven’t seen seen Jaden in full Team Mom mode. It’s funny as long as it’s directed toward someone else. And when he doesn’t realize it’s happening.”

“That happen a lot?”

“Last year he tried to argue that he wasn’t Team Mom. We all had examples.”

Marco chuckled at that before saying, “Let me take you out then. When we get back to St. Louis. Let me wine and dine you, Colton Parayko.”

“I don’t put out on the first date,” Colton smirked.

“Guess I’ll just have to make sure the first date is good enough for a second date.”

And Colton threw his head back and laughed, Marco’s eyes shining at the reaction.

Colton pressed one more kiss his lips before pulling himself up, “I should head back to my room.”

“You sure?”

“No,” Colton grinned, “but I still should.”

“I’ll pick you up before breakfast tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

Colton leaned down and gave him one last kiss and reluctantly left the room, knowing he looked like he had just been making out with Marco from the look Schwartzy gave him when he almost ran into the older man - who had definitely seen what room he came out of.

“Have a good night, Parry?” Jaden asked, eyes shining with amusement.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Colton replied, pointing to the mark on Jaden’s neck that had not been there at dinner, “Looks like Schenner got his dessert after all.”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Jaden muttered continuing back down the hall to his room, throwing over his shoulder, “I’m totally telling Borts!”

“What?! Why?!” Colton whined in response.

Jaden just sent him a smirk and Colton groaned. Borts would announce it to the whole team. Everyone would know. Colton was going to get, like, ten Dad Talks tomorrow before they even left for morning skate. 

But then Colton’s phone chimed and he looked down and saw a “Sweet Dreams” text from Marco and figured that the chirps and Dad Talks would be worth it.


End file.
